


Moving Day

by AuroraLovene



Series: It Started With Just A Glance [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: And it's really messing with him, Anna is a total klutz, F/M, Kristanna feels, Kristoff is undecided about college, Modern AU!, Taco Bell, adopted!Kristoff, high school setting, moving for college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moving day is never easy. When you're the world's biggest klutz Anna Fjord you need all the help you can get.<br/>It always helps when your boyfriend is strong enough to do all the heavy lifting for you, and your sister and her boyfriend willingly go on Taco Bell runs for you also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

Move in day was rough. 

Anna was nervous, her apartment was an hour away from her family, and she had never lived away from home before. It helped knowing that the apartment Elsa and Jack had found was in the same city, but she was still beyond nervous, especially knowing she would only see Kristoff on the weekends mostly. 

The blonde decided to take a year off from school to work and look into options, still unsure of what he wanted to do. 

The apartment was small, but nice. It was only one bedroom, the kitchen was small, attached to a small dinning room and an equally small living room. The only spacious room in the house was her bedroom and the walk in closet attached to it. The bathroom was small, split into two parts, the sink and the tub toilet area closed off with another door. 

Setting down the last box Kristoff straightened with a groan, rubbing his lower back. Giggling softly Anna looked up at him from her seat on the floor where she was unpacking dishes. 

"You okay?" She asked, standing and wrapping her arms around his middle leaning her cheek on his back. 

"Can we take a break yet?" He groaned looking around the small living space. There were boxes piled everywhere and after having carried most of them inside he was exhausted. Laughing softly she nodded stepping away and leading him towards her bedroom. Leaving him reclining on the bed she bustled around continuing to unpack. 

Hearing soft snores she giggled turning to find him sound asleep against the wall, head cocked to an angle and leaning on his shoulder. Moving to his side she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before getting back to her work, determined to have most of the room unpacked and ready by the time he had finished his nap. 

When the soft snores stopped Anna poked her head out of the closet bleu eyes meeting sleepy brown, a tired smile gracing her boyfriends lips. 

"How long was I out?" He asked rubbing his sore neck. 

"About 2 hours." She called now back inside the closet hanging up the last of her clothes. 

She had nearly succeeded in her goal, only a small box was left to unpack sitting on her vanity. It contained pictures and small knick knacks that held importance to her so she figured she could save that for last. 

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner to help?" 

Stepping out she shrugged, smiling over at the tall blonde. 

It was obvious he was tired. 

Having started a new job two weeks ago he was barely around, but made certain he had time off to help her move. But she could see plain as day he was exhausted. There was purple bruising under his eyes that try as he might he couldn't hide, and his freckles stood out against the pale tone of his usually flushed healthy skin. 

"You need the rest. You did enough bringing everything in. I can unpack it all. I can see you're exhausted Kris. Just get some rest." 

Shaking his head Kristoff rose off the bed with a groan, popping his back before giving a warm, if weary, smile. 

"I'm fine. I said I would help you, and I'm here to help. So. Let's get this done shall we?" Holding out a hand to her he grinned when she took it, pulling her in and leaning down to kiss her. 

Working together they had the majority of the apartment in a few hours, the only things left to unpack were the pictures and decorations, and the small redhead decided could wait. 

Unsurprisingly Elsa and Jack showed up near the end of the night with Taco Bell, laughing at the disheveled state of the pair.  
Sitting around the living room the couples chatted about everything and nothing, content to just be. 

"Have you decided what you're going to go to college for Kris?" Elsa asked softly looking down at the large blonde sprawled out on the floor. 

Sad brown eyes looked up at her and she could see he clearly was ashamed of his undecided state. 

"No...not yet. I just decided to get a job instead of figuring out anything honestly." He mumbled softly, looking over at the redhead conversing with Jack. He wanted to be someone she could be proud of but he just didn't know what he could honestly do. 

Smiling Elsa nodded before taking a sip if her drink. 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always do." 

Returning the smile with a timid one of his own Kristoff nodded. She was right he knew. He always figured something out in the end, but it was just getting to that point that frustrated him. 

When the couple left Anna collapsed against Kristoff's taller form, clearly exhausted. 

"What a day." She laughed, looking up at him from underneath disheveled bangs, a flush on her face from the wine drank at dinner. 

Leaning down he captured her lips in a searing kiss, pulling her tight against him. They had already decided he would stay over for the night with the knowledge both of them knew they weren't ready for that next step but just wanting to be together before he went back to work on Monday, and classes started on Tuesday. 

Taking her hand he led her back to the bedroom, turning off lights as they went along. Turning their backs to each other they quickly changed into their night clothes before crawling into the bed, curling up close to one other. 

Anna's voice was soft, clearly she was almost asleep. 

"Thank you for the help today." 

Smiling Kristoff pressed a kiss to her hair pulling her impossibly closer. 

"I was happy to help you know that." 

"I love you." She whispered into his neck pressing a kiss to the column of skin before her. 

Feeling him stiffen she pulled away, fearing she'd done the unthinkable and chased him off. 

"I love you too." He whispered, his tone questioning, as though he were just realizing it to be true. 

Turning to face the woman he smiled pulling her close once more, her head tucked under his chin. 

"I love you." He breathed, pressing a kiss to her hair. Curling into his hold Anna let out a soft sigh of relief before relaxing and allowing herself to slip into slumber. 

Unable to fall sleep Kristoff looked down at the woman in his arms with a soft smile. 

This was what his future entailed. Red hair in braids, a freckled face, long, sometimes violent, limbs that sprawled in her sleep and helped her trip easily, and a tongue that spoke whatever was on her mind.

He truly loved this amazing woman, and would do anything to keep her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth piece in my AU high school verse! So…I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out! I'm kind of bouncing from fandom to fandom right now. When I get bored with one I go to another, and Frozen sadly has been on the back burner as of late. I do plan to eventually finish this series as it was intended to be, it'll just take quite a lot longer than I intended. I have one more piece written out so far, and then it may take me a big to write anything new as I'm also working on a different series over in the Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan fandom. As we have established I cannot write summaries. Nope. Can’t do it
> 
> I track the tags IASWAG verse and It All Started With A Glance tags on tumblr :3  
> my tumblr is aurorathegoblinking by the way if anyone is interested.


End file.
